1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a large scale arithmetic circuit, and particularly to a semiconductor device in which an arithmetic circuit can be operated stably even when supply voltage changes. Specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device in which a large scale circuit having advanced arithmetic functions, to which supply voltage is supplied with a wireless communication signal is formed from semiconductor thin film transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a compact semiconductor device in which micro IC chips and an antenna for wireless communication are combined (hereinafter referred to as a wireless chip) is spotlighted. A wireless chip can write data or read data by transmitting/receiving communication signals (operation magnetic field) using a wireless communication device (hereinafter referred to as a reader/writer).
Wireless chips are applied in areas, for example, product management in distribution industry. At present, product management using barcodes or the like is a mainstream; however, since data of barcodes are read optically, they cannot be read when a shield exists. Meanwhile, as to a wireless chip, since data are read wirelessly, they can be read even when a shield exists. Thus, higher efficiency, lower cost, and the like of product management are expected. In addition, wide use in tickets, airline passenger tickets, automatic checkout, and the like is expected (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-149194).